mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shadowkiller168
Hi, welcome to the : the M.U.G.E.N content encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Sonic the Hedgehog page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? We also advise you to look at the articles on making a character article and making a stage article so you know how to make the perfect article! Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! Jenngra505 (talk) 01:34, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Uhm.... Don't you have something to crop this image with? 23:41, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh shit, I thought I cropped it. It must not have saved correctly. I'll take it down and try to redo it. Junedude433 (talk) 00:18, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Ahem Can you please stop linking to M.U.G.E.N more than once in an article? That'd be great, thanks. 14:03, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Alright, but sometimes I feel that it's necessary to have more than one link in an article, especially if the article is absurdly long. However, I guess I have gone overboard. I'll stop. Junedude433 (talk) 14:09, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Why? I don't mean to be rude or snobbish, but, why do you edit in such a way: You edit for example, most recently, the Sonic article 15 separate times, but in total, according to the history you have only changed approximately ±65 characters. Take away just one of those and that total goes down to only ±32 characters from 14 separate edits. I've noticed similar activity for mostly all of your article edits. If you want to rank up here as an editor, and making multiple edits would help you achieve that, that is fine and is none of my concern. However, I think for the sake of efficiency and to avoid clutter, why not do more of that all at once? (By clutter I mean the article history and wiki activity.) Did you know that you can edit the entire article all at once by clicking on fight instead? Maybe it's just me and I am just being a little nitpicky. Forgive me for this. It's just a thought and suggestion. MDF infin (talk) 05:48, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm actually aware of this. First of all, yes, I do love the feature of badges, but it's primarily my editing style. If I see an error, I correct it immediately. '''If I don't, and try to correct multiple errors at once, I might overlook an error or to. I understand what you're saying, and I try to fix multiple eroors at once, but I really only do so if the errors are right next to each other, and they are IMPOSSIBLE to miss. I do see what you mean, and I'll try to be more efficient. However, when there's an error at the beginning of an article, and there's another at the end of one, don't expect me to fix both at once. They're just too far apart, and I'd never see both. '''TL;DR: I fix errors one by one due to my editing style that I've had for a while, but I'll try to edit more efiiciently from now on. No hard feelings. Junedude433 (talk) 21:57, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Woah Congratulations! You've literally did 250 edits yesterday! I'm surprised that someone could do this! 12:04, June 23, 2014 (UTC) You're doing a great job editing on the wiki, Keep it up! P.S nice icon. Raddical (talk) 11:30, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Something tells me you're just commenting on my talk page just to get the "Stopping By To Say HI" badge. Meh. Personally, I don't really care. Thanks anyway. P.S. You should make a new section when commenting on a talk page. [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 02:10, September 8, 2014 (UTC) "Articles with missing Videos" It's nice to add the categories where he is needed, but we have a template for, he will added also the category in same time, uses next time please. ;) ---Toupou--- (talk) 05:53, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I didn't know we had a template for that! I'll be sure to try and use that more often. Thanks for telling me. [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 20:59, September 17, 2014 (UTC) About my English Sorry about my English in some edits i did i'm Brazilian and i am just on the 6th grade on school Rami Gomes (talk) 20:09, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I know, but when you correct a sentence's grammar, you need to be extra careful. I won't hold your errors when you added your edit of that one Pokémon character that I can't remember. Wait... 6th grade? Wouldn't that mean you're 12? Aren't you underage? [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 22:02, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Holy moly Dude, you're profile page is loud, but how do you put all that stuff in without your computer exploding? DrPac (talk) 20:59, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Dr.Pac PHD in Waka Medical, "The good doctor" I just kind of copied and pasted it onto the page and it worked. There's not too much stuff going on there, so it doesn't take a very powerful computer to run it (there was actually more, but I didn't want my page to be too loud). --[[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 00:53, March 12, 2015 (UTC) So you just copied the URL of the websites? Basically? DrPac (talk) 08:29, March 12, 2015 (UTC)Dr.Pac "The good doctor" Kind of, yeah. [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 05:42, March 16, 2015 (UTC)